Public Ask-To Join RP: True Master of Chaos
This is a new installment RP I will host. No repeats and reanimations, just a fresh new story! Prologue (Lore) For centuries, the 7 Chaos Emeralds were thought to be the servants to the infinite Master Emerald. While the Super Emerald ritual may shine light on this, there's a possibility that this is not truly the right answer. It would seem that a dark hooded figure, who resided in Mt. Trop for centuries, has awoken to claim the title....as the Master of Chaos. He will plunder cities and armies with his vast army of minions, and will seek to rid anyone who will stand against him. Will you be a part of the resistance, or fall to his command? Participants Good * Thunder the Hedgehog (CajunCytex07) * Lee Prower (Leeprower1012) * Link Prower (Lee) * Amber the Razor-Fox (Lee) * Virus (Trisell Chronos) * Nazuna (Alphonse Uprising) * Jake (fireball222) Evil *The Leech (Trisell Chronos) Rules * All standard RP rules apply * All situations will be handled by me, or by staff if needed. * This is Ask-To-Join. Therefore, I have the right to say no if I see your character as a violation to Rule 1 * Follow the plot Roleplay ~New Mobotropolis: 13:46~ Dark clouds flood the once bright and beautiful city of New Mobotropolis. Dark Minions flood the streets, killing anyone in their path. The hooded being of Mt. Trop has begun his desire, to claim the title as the Master of Chaos. A lynx woman was just coming out of a restaurant when she noticed this: pausing for a moment to take out her phone. A block or so away, a large wormhole opened maybe five feet in the air and three teenagers fell from it, forming a pile of limbs on the ground. The one who was on bottom was a fox hybrid. "Ergh...." Was all he said, having his siblings on top of him. The second was another lynx, but with several spots on him that didn't seem to fit in with the rest. The one on top was gray, with a spiky design and the only female in the trio. "Hey, you! That story arc is over and you know it!" She shouted, pointing at the sky. "Hey, you guys hear something?" Thunder looked up to the sky, wondering what was going on. "....What is this?" The red-dressed feline tapped a message away in her phone before tucking it away. She decided to stroll over to the teenagers. Thunder sensed the three teens and went to their location. They shuffled around some before all getting to their feet. The trio watched the sky, not noticing the two strangers. "Well everyone here clearly looks panicked," The feline noted sarcastically. A few blocks away, Thunder still paid attention to the sky, feeling dark power. "Hmm.." The teenagers spun around to face the Lynx woman. The girl spoke. "Hey, aren't you-- mfffhh?!" her words had been interrupted by the fox, who'd put his hand over her mouth. She huffed from behind her "mask". Then they just stood there awkwardly. The white hedgehog looked down towards them and approached. "Yeah that went unnoticed," The lynx rose an eyebrow. "Any of you 'hero' types? All this death and murder going about seems like something someone would want to be stopping right about now." The other Lynx stepped forward. " Sorry.... Do you you think you could point is in that direction?" "The main energy of this crisis is coming from that direction." The hedgehog came in and pointed the way. "Try to be careful. There was also lots of other signatures. Could be an army." "Never would've guessed," The red-clothed lynx replied. "Well, who here's the hero?" "Him," The female blurted out, pointing at the fix hybrid. Once again, the lynx spoke. "We're all heroes. Let's go save the day, numbskulls." He said , pulling his siblings away. Thunder gave a sigh. "Kids..." He looked at the red-clothed lynx. "Felt like I've seen you before." "Oh yes, maybe in your dreams," The red-clothed lynx gave a slight smirt before strolling toward the violence. He gave another sigh. "Sassy one isn't she?" He said to himself before he followed. If they arrived near the teenagers, they'd see each of them working on moving citizens to safety. It seemed the Lynx was fast, the female was strong and the Fox was making things out of a blue energy. The Dark Minions approached the citizens that were being evacuated. 200 feet in the air a man was gliding in a glide suit , he landed on a building, watching the chaos below. A cigarette would fall from his mouth, hed then stomp on it . The wolf would glide down to the street with the most Dark Minions. He would pull a Tokarev 9mm and shoot each Minion in the head. One by one, they fall, but more come to take their place. "Dust, Theres too many of them! I Need assistance!" A couple strikes of lightning along with a blast of Chaos Energy would be seen as Thunder joined in on the battle to keep these minions away from the citizens. The lynx woman took note of this use of energy, blinking and deciding to approach. The trio continued removing civilians from harm's way, waiting until the last second to start fighting. The minions were actually starting to solely back away from the suppression that was being thrown at them. Jake would pull another Tokarev and continue firing. "Anyone else out here fighting these guys?!" The battle continues with the minions trying to regroup. "I'm watching," The lynx woman noted. "Yep, very violent." Jake would pretend to lose his guard and let the minions advance, then lashing out in a back kick into a minions solar plexis. he would then toss a gravity grenade into a building, throwing the minions into the building, making them crash through windows, break through walls, and fly through doorways. "Earth.....Shatter!" The hedgehog punched the ground causing a shockwave. Jake would see the trio and approach them. He would light another cigarette. The lynx woman nearly lost her balance and proceed to crouch against the ground. "Well this place looks lost... So who's in charge of all this anyway?" " I don't know, but I have to stop it." The Fox motioned at his constructs, causing them to absorb into his body and give him a blue glow. The trio then spun to face the minions. Jake would look at the minions, the realization of them being filled with darkness filling him with determination. "We'll know eventually when we get answers!" Thunder kept swinging, making sword constructs made of light. "... Alright," The lynx woman decided to walk directly toward the minions. The trio watched her, wondering what her plan was. Thunder also decided to take a look to see what the lynx's intentions were. (Are we waiting on someone to reply? Fireball? ~Trisell) (Trisell it's kinda either of you can reply. ~Cytex) (Sorry, ive been busy.) Jake would start to speak in a mystical language, summoning a greatsword. The lynx woman would keep going until in front of or past any of the minions. Some of the minions were curious about what this lynx woman was doing. (cough) Jake would stab the sword into the ground, shooting a blast at the minions. The lynx turned to one of the minions and asked "Whose in charge here?" They didn't say anything as one attempted to attack her. Jake would throw 3 glowing red knives into its forehead. "A thank you would be nice....." "Maybe I'll give one next time if you give me the chance first," The lynx woman replied before turning to the next minion. "You gonna try to hit me too or do we just skip to seeing your boss?" "Alright....' Jake would say with a smirk. "he can be in this timel- uh..... place in a few minutes." The trio looked at each other, muttering a few things. Looks like none of the minions were up for a chat. They just kept trying to attack. "IM TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION." Boomed Jake, while firing guided missiles at the minions. The lynx used the bombardmnet distraction to her advantage, running forward ahead of the minions toward where they had originated from. Problem was: There was no single source. Minions were teleporting out of nowhere and in random places. Jake would slow down time and pull out a weird looking tube with blue energy pulsating through it. The trio began attacking the minions as well. The white hedgehog, spawning a greatsword made of light, also joined the battle and attacked. "Alright, looks like the heroes have this," The lynx started to move away from the chaos. (cough) (Sometimes I wonder if I should have no planned life. XD) Eventually all the minions in the city were killed off, or they stopped their advance. "That won't be the last time we see them." Thunder says in an irritated tone. "Well....." "I bet you were confused about what I was talking about earlier..." "Well talk about that later, anyway, who are you guys?"